A Wish Come True
by crimson yeux
Summary: what happens when Ashley is carryed off to a time in place she thought she could only vist in her dreams ? "R&R"


ok this story I originaly on fanfiction but I deleted it off so my friend Kayci could spell check it. She's known on fanfiction as cutepiku you should really check out her storys. Oh yes and I don't own Fushigi Yuugi :( so ya thats it please R&R   
  
A Wish Come True  
  
Ashley sat in class, second row from the fire exit. She was sitting in her fourth period class and was suppose to be reading.  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot my book. DAMN IT !".  
  
Ashley decides to read her beloved portable Nuriko shrine.  
  
(A/N - My portable shrine is a purple binder with Nuriko pictures, stories, and songs).  
  
"I've read everything in here!" So, she flips to a random story. Just then she hears this weird noise coming from outside the door. It sounds like something is going by really fast like a racecar.  
  
Ashley starts to get a bit scared, and starts to wonder exacly what the the hell is making that noise.  
  
Ashley thinks about asking her teacher to open the door, but she doesn't because she knows her teacher will look at her funny and think she's psychotic.  
  
(A/N - It's very cold out side today, So yeah, that's why).  
  
Suddenly the noise stops and the door flies open and Nuriko walks in.  
  
Ashley thinks shes dreaming, and bangs her head against the wall to wake her self up. She doesn't wake up...  
  
Its not a dream! ...But it has to be! NURIKO'S NOT REAL!!!  
  
Ashleys friends, that are behind her, are now looking at Ashley funny.  
  
Kayci yells at Ashley "Ashley, What the HELL are you doing?!"  
  
Ashley yells back " What?! Can't you see him? IT'S NURIKO!"  
  
Kayci whacks Ashley over the head.  
  
"Stop day dreaming! Nuriko's not real! And he is certaintly NOT here!".  
  
What? I'm the only one who can see him?.  
  
Nuriko walks over to Ashley  
  
"Ashley we need you the be the new miko, take my hand and come with me, no one will know you're gone..."  
  
Ashley stares, then grabs Nurikos strong hand. They dissapper in the a bright red light.  
  
As Ashley disappeared into the blinding red light, all of time stood still.  
  
Not a sound, not a movement, it was like a living picture, as the red disappeared in to nothingness...  
  
Ashley landed in the middle of a breath taking garden, still clutching Nurikos hand.  
  
"Where are we?" Ashley said, staring wide eyed at her beloved Nuriko.  
  
"We are in the middle of Hotohori's private garden".  
  
Its as beautiful as Hotohori...  
  
"Why are we here and not in the palace??".  
  
"All will be explained in time, follow the stone pathway to your left, that shall lead you to the doors of Hotohori's throne room. There Hotohori shall explain everything".  
  
With that last breath, Nuriko disappeared .  
  
"This is too weird..." Ashley mumbled to her self. "I guess I should do what Nuriko said."  
  
So Ashley walked down the long stone pathway. To its end was a large set of wooden doors, lined with gold trim.  
  
"I guess this is the place," Ashley opened one of the door just slightly to make sure Nuriko was telling the truth.  
  
Ashley pops her head in, and right across from the doors down a long walkway, trailed with a long red rug was Hotohori.  
  
"Um... Hoto... Hotohori!" Ashley said with amazement.  
  
Hotohori nodded his head slowly with a small smile. "Come in."  
  
Ashley smiles and walks down the grand hall, taking in every little detail.  
  
"Why am I here?" Ashley asks, and waits for a reply.  
  
Hotohori sighs "We need you to be the new miko."  
  
Ashleys mouth drops " Ummm..."  
  
Ashley just stands there in shock, and finally manages to spit out, "What happened to Miaka?"  
  
Sadness draps over Hotohoris face, and he begins to cry.  
  
Ashley interrups Hotohori's little moment, and blurts out, "What? She's DEAD?! Mahahahaha!!"  
  
" ..."  
  
"Um.....I mean, Oh how sad",  
  
YA she dead wheres her grave i want to dance on it   
  
(A/N - Okay, I don't really in real life hate Miaka I actually like her and would be very sad if she was ever to die if she was real )  
  
What? What's that smell? It smells like FOOD!  
  
Ashley starts to follow her nose towards the food. Ashley runs down the hall so fast you would think her life was in danger.  
  
Two thirds of the way down the hall, Ashley runs right into Tasuki.  
  
"Watch were the hell yer goin' you little fckerr" Tasuki yells.  
  
"Sorry... Hey... Wait! You're Tasuki! Kayci would kill to meet you!"  
  
Tasuki blinks and has a face of utter confusion.  
  
"Who da hell are ya, and who ta' hell is Kayci?!"  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Yes you! Who the hell else would I be talkin' ta?"  
  
"Oh, I think I'm supposed to be the new miko, and Kayci is my friend!"  
  
Tasuki raises one eyebrow, and whacks her over the head.  
  
"Hey! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For being a dumb ass!"  
  
Ashley stares at Tasuki with a blank look  
  
"Um... Okay... Well, got to get to food..."  
  
With that Ashley tears down the hall in the direction of the food as fast as possible.  
  
( A/N - Ashley is based on me, and what I would do in this situation, and if I was hungry enough, yes, I would track down food )  
  
Ashley finally arrives at the kitchen only to find Miaka was alive and eating all the yummy food she had smelt earlier.  
  
Ashleys jaw drops  
  
Why the fck is MIAKA here..? AND eating MY food?!  
  
" Um... hello Miaka... I, um, thought you were, um... DEAD?!"  
  
Miaka laughs "No silly! I'm still alive! Why did you think I was dead?"  
  
Ashley looks puzzled " WHAT THE FCK IS GOING ON?!" Ashley demands. Miaka does not anwser. She's too busy stuffing her face.  
  
Ashley stomps off swearing, and cursing under her breath to go find Hotohori.  
  
"He has ALOT of explaining to do!!" Ashley mumbles to her self.  
  
T.B.C......don't froget to review please i love to read what people think about my story 


End file.
